


Enchanted

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chasing, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander, grumpy but smitten percival, he wants to catch newt but it's definitely not what newt thinks it is, newt gets himself into any kind of trouble, percy finds it really really charming tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt’s life turns completely upside-down when he meets an auror that apparently hates him or at least that’s what he thinks because he couldn’t think of any other reason of why that man insists on appearing wherever he goes.Things turn bad to worse when he realizes the man is no other than Director of Magical Security, Percival Graves the same one his brother has to work with to catch Grindelwald.And he had promised to Theseus not to get himself in any kind of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

 It ends today.

The no incidents record he has/had ends precisely two days after Newt and his brother arrive at New York. Theseus has been offered to work alongside MACUSA for six months in order to solve the whole Grindelwald case and since Newt had to visit America to get some information on the magical creatures trafficking (which of course didn’t mention to his brother because he worries a lot).

The thing is… he has promised his brother he’d stay out of trouble, but sometimes it seems very difficult for Newt not run into it as his mother used to say.

He didn’t want to, but his Niffler escaped and let the case open which led to Nancy getting out in the middle of the night heading towards Central Park.

Nancy is his Nundu. But she’s definitely harmless unless she’s scared or feels threatened somehow.

The good news is that Niffler is back in the case and Newt only needs to find Nancy before a muggle bumps into her.

Luckily, Newt knows Nancy well enough and locates her really quickly. She’s obviously confused and scared, but once her eyes meet Newt’s she relaxes immediately.

She lets out a sound that could be easily mistaken for an angry snarl but Newt knows is actually a happy purr.

“Hi, girl!” Newt grins. “I bet you’re hungry so let’s-”

From Nancy’s chest escapes an actual growl that tells Newt they’re not so alone anymore.

“Step aside!” The deep voice does a perfect impression of a furious wampus because those words sound more like a growl than angry English.

Newt turns around only to be face to face with the figure in the black coat, there’s something about the man that screams military training, perhaps is just the way he’s standing or the fierce grip over his wand as he tries to aim at Nancy, he looks ready to attack.

Although it seems that he won’t until Newt gets out of the way and the magizoologist will do anything but that.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Those dark eyebrows of his quirk up in an expression of irritated confusion as Newt takes a step closer.

“I won’t let you hurt Nancy.”

“Nancy? Who in Mercy Lewis name is- Are you talking about the Nundu?”

And right then and there Newt decides that he definitely doesn’t like that wizard.

“You madman! I was trying to protect you!”

Newt narrows his eyes, the wizard stares back at him like he wants to strangle him. Ok, he must admit that the man looks intimidating, but not that much.

“Protect me? Nancy is harmless!”

“You’re talking about a Nundu like is just a kitten!” The wizard blinks and Newt thinks for a second that his expression is a mix between irritation and… amusement?

No, it’s late, Newt is just seeing things because of the snow.

“I’m going to get her back in… the case,” he tells him, just to stop him from attacking.

His eyes quickly look at Newt’s case and then back at him.

“Do you have more Nundus in there?”

“Nancy is the only one.” He says as he turns around, trying to ease her.

Feeling a little nervous, Newt convinces her to go back into the case, knowing the wizard is watching be every move.

When she’s out of sight, the wizard steps closer, at least he’s not aiming in his direction, but he still has his wand firmly gripped in his hand.

Newt takes a step back.

“You can’t own a Nundu, it’s illegal. You know how many rules you’re breaking just by-”

An outraged sound escapes from Newt’s lips, one he had no idea he could make.

“I don’t own Nancy! I’m just taking care of her while she recovers so I could free her again! She belongs in the wild with the other ones,” Newt’s frown turns into a furious glare and he feels his cheeks like they’re burning.

And the wizard looks like he’s fighting back a grin.

“I believe you, just because you don’t look like a poacher to me… Still, you need a permit for the Nundu.”

“I-I actually… I have one.” Newt doesn’t like the way the wizard is talking… He really hopes is just because he knows about law and not because he’s an auror.

Well… Even if he is, it’s not like Newt is going to see him again, right? His brother is the one that is currently working with MACUSA, not him.

The only auror he knows is Tina and that’s just because he spends too much time in Jacob’s bakery, a place where he knows no other auror goes.

“You’re lying,” the wizard smiles with all his teeth like a wampus ready to jump over his prey.

The whole situation and the fact that Newt wants to flee as soon as possible, makes him act without thinking first; he uses his wand to hit the wizard with a snowball right on the face which is… definitely something the other doesn’t expect.

Newt takes the opportunity to apparate away.

Thank Merlin New York is big; it’s not like he’s going to see that man again.

***

He doesn’t mention the incident the next day at dinner; Theseus is in a good mood and he’s determined not to ruin it.

“You should come a visit me sometime,” his brother says. “I have my own office now.”

Newt shakes his head, I it’s definitely a bad idea since MACUSA is full of aurors and he’s sure more than one will start to ask questions about his case.

“Don’t worry about the case, little one,” Theseus chuckles, ruffling Newt’s hair. “I’ll give all the permits you need.”

“We’re not in England anymore, ‘Seus.”

“I know, but I can talk with Picquery or Graves.”

“But Tina says her boss is-”

Theseus rolls his eyes at the mention of his friend.

“I must admit Graves is a little… difficult sometimes, but he has his moments. Today, for example, he was smiling like an idiot while complaining to Picquery about someone that has no idea what self-preservation is apparently… or something like that I wasn’t paying attention.”

Still, Newt is not sure he wants to walk into MACUSA, sounds pretty much be like a trap to him.

“Fine.” Theseus sighs, looking at him. “Don’t go if you don’t want to, but at least you have to accompany me to the ball.”

“What ball?”

By the way his brother rolls his eyes that time, Newt has the sensation they’re going to fall out from be his face at any second.

“I told you, little one. It’s MACUSA’s annual celebration,” Theseus explains again apparently. “You promised to go and dance with me.”

Newt enjoys dancing, he really does, but the fact that the place is going to be full of aurors doesn’t make him feel comfortable in the slightest.

“No one is going to take your creatures away, I promise.”

“Fine… I’ll go,” Newt sighs, perhaps his brother is right and he’s just panicking for no reason.

What’s the worst thing that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Newt’s already imagining all the pastries he’s going to eat once he reaches Jacob’s bakery; he hopes he can see Tina and Queenie there although it’s not probable because Tina must be busy working on Grindelwald’s case as well.

Pickett pulls his hair and Newt suppresses a groan of pain; at least everyone around him is too focused on their own business to notice the bowtruckle complaining over Newt’s shoulder.

“I told you it was better for you to stay inside my pocket,” he whispers at the annoyed creature. “Of course it’s cold! We’re in the middle of winter! Fine, you can hide in my-”

He forgot his scarf. Great.

Newt’s trying to think of a spell he could do without getting the attention of any of the muggles around him, when someone grabs him by the arm.

“A bowtruckle? Are you insane? What if a no-maj sees you?”

It takes a couple of seconds for Newt to realize that no, it’s definitely not a nightmare and somehow he managed to run into the same wizard again.

Pickett, thank Merlin decides it’s the perfect moment to go back to the safety of Newt’s pocket.

That wizard cannot be an auror otherwise he would’ve arrested Newt already, right?

Besides, if they’re surrounded by muggles the wizard can’t do anything…

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Newt smiles, just the way he used to do when he walked in the hippogriffs habitat after his mother told him not to.

Those dark eyes look back at him in surprise and then the man just blinks twice before groaning in frustration.

Newt can’t help but think of a wampus every time he sees him and the comparison makes him giggle. Sadly, his laughter dies the moment a wind caresses his face, making him shiver.

The wizard sighs, takes his scarf off and makes Newt panic for a second thinking that’s it, the man is finally going to strangle him.

Instead, he places the scarf around Newt’s neck while narrowing his eyes at him.

“You’re the most infuriating thing I ever had the… pleasure to meet,” his face softens at the last words and Newt’s not sure if he just imagined the whole thing.

He shivers again when he feels a fleeting touch on the skin right below his chin.

“Pleasure?” Newt says, confused.

His smirk is all teeth, like all good predators do when they find they’re prey.

“Pleasure,” he confirms, taking a step closer. “Although we still have to talk about those creatures of yours-”

“No.”

“Listen, you cannot keep magi- creatures without a proper permit.”

Newt frowns at the man and starts walking away, already thinking in a way to escape. Neither of them notice the bowtruckle getting back in the case.

“I can take care of that on my own,” Newt assures and pretends he doesn’t see the wizard’s incredulous expression.

“I’m trying to help you,” the wizard growls irritated.

“I don’t trust you,” Newt snarls back, growing angry. “You’ve been following me.”

He says it just to annoy him, although he doesn’t expect the way the other looks away, trying to hide the fact that his face is blushing bright red.

“I have… not.”

Newt doesn’t have time to ask further because Pickett is back on his shoulder babbling something about Dougal.

And that’s when he notices, the tiny footprints in the snow heading directly towards the wizard; he stumbles, falling on the snow, making everyone look around. Newt feels Dougal’s hand in his and that’s all he needs to get lost in the curious crowd and apparate away in the first empty hallway he finds.

He can’t help but burst into laughter, even though he should be worried because if that man didn’t want to strangle him before he surely wants to now.

Although he’s pretty sure he lost him so it’s not like he’s going to see him again.

***

“You look very happy today,” Jacob comments with a kind smile that ends up startling Newt because he’s been so deep in thought.

“I’m always happy,” he says and smiles just to prove his point.

Jacob finishes the cup of coffee for himself and sits right next to Newt at the table.

“You look different today,” he insists.

“It’s just… Something funny happened today,” he admits, chuckling; he can’t help it, the image of his wizard (he has decided to call him that in his mind because it’s easier that way, but it really doesn’t mean anything) falling on the snow it’s too funny not to laugh at.

“Really?” Both his eyebrows quirk up at the mention of the incident; it’s obvious that Jacob is curious about it, but Newt is not sure if he should tell him.

He doesn’t have to choose, because Tina and Queenie walk into the bakery at that precise moment.

The next thing Newt knows is that he’s being hugged by both witches and he cannot be more happy; he has missed them so much and the letters he’s been received hadn’t been enough.

He starts telling them about the research he did in China, about a complete family of dragons and he sees out of the corner of his eye as Tina rolls her eyes more than once.

“Dragons…” She repeats, before taking a sip of her coffee. “I wish you wouldn’t risk yourself like that.”

“They’re not dangerous,” Newt insists and does as he doesn’t hear the exasperated sigh that escapes from her mouth.

He decides to change topic and starts talking about Theseus and the Grindelwald’s case, although he knows Tina and Queenie are more informed than him about it.

Tina does this funny expression then, like she just ate a whole lemon and Queenie giggles in response.

“Boss has been so… tense because of it; we really don’t have a definitive proof of where he is, only those rumors that have been spreading about him being in America. Neither Graves nor your brother are happy about it.”

Newt frowns… thinking about Tina’s boss, he hasn’t actually met the wizard, but only by all the things Tina and Theseus have told him about him, Newt’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to meet him.

“Don’t be so hard on Mr. Graves, Teenie,” Queenie cuts in with an amused yet mischievous smile. “I heard he’s been more… reasonable lately.”

“I wouldn’t say reasonable,” Tina says, looking almost confused. “It’s just… he hasn’t been that grumpy… Fontaine says he even saw him smile.”

“Oh, is that why Kenneth tried to cast that ‘revelio’ spell on him?” Queenie asks, quirking up both her brows.

Tina nods and shivers at the memory.

“It didn’t end well.”

Jacob returns from the kitchen and the four of them fall into a pleasant silence as they focus on the pastries their friend has just made for them.

But the silence is cut by the sound Tina makes when she chokes on her coffee. She’s looking at Newt’s neck with confusion and alarm.

He looks down, thinking one of his creatures has escaped -again- but relaxes as he sees the case firmly closed.

“That scarf… looks fam- different,” she comments, but Newt’s sure that’s not exactly the word Tina wanted to use.

Right, it’s the scarf his wizard put around his neck.

Newt had forgotten about it.

He’s sure Tina’s going to combust if he tells him the whole story, especially if he mentions the incident with Nancy.

“I bought it yesterday,” he says instead. He’s going to tell them, just not right now.

Queenie already knows of course, she makes that clear when she winks at him, and Newt’s particularly grateful she has decided to keep quiet about it.

He touches the fabric, knowing he should take it off, but he doesn’t… It smells like him and somehow it’s a comforting scent.

He knows he should return it, but at the same time he doesn’t want to see him again, he’s sure he’d get punched in the face if he meets his wizard one more time. After what happened, he must hate Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

Queenie convinces him to wear a new suit she has bought for him for the ball. No, she actually doesn’t convince him, she forces him to wear it would be a more accurate description of the situation.

“You did really make a wonderful job, Miss Goldstein,” his brother gets in the flat, greeting Tina as he walks right next to her, looking at him with a kind look in his eyes. “You look great, little one.”

Newt narrows his eyes at his reflection in the mirror placed in the living room; he certainly admits he looks quite different, although he wouldn’t use ‘great’ as a word to refer to himself.

“You look beautiful,” Tina offers with a smile, as Theseus stares at her in some sort of suspicion.

“As I said, thanks for helping my brother,” the auror continues, glancing at Queenie now. “Although I’m a little worried he might… attract too much attention at the celebration.”

“Maybe that kind of attention is what Newt needs right now,” Queenie’s response is in a playful tone, although her eyes seem to be almost defiant in the way they gaze back at Theseus.

“Perhaps… not right now.” His brother insists and Newt feels even more lost than he was seconds ago.

“Worry not, Mr. Scamander,” she says, staring at Theseus with amusement. “It’s not like this is going to turn into a marriage proposal, just a dance or two…”

Marriage proposal? Newt blinks, lips parted as ready to ask, but Tina takes him by the arm and shakes her head.

“You don’t want to know,” she whispers.

Theseus doesn’t look pleased at all with Queenie, his lips pressed into a thin line, but he nods at the end right before he urges them all to go to the ball.

***

Newt likes to dance, but he prefers to do so in the sanctuary that is his case or just with very close friends and family.

It’s not dancing what stresses him out, it’s meeting new people, trying to impress Theseus friends and co-workers because Newt knows he doesn’t usually make a good first impression.

That being said, this time Newt admits it’s not going that bad, his brother has introduced him to most of MACUSA’s auror he’s working with and he’s relieved to say that they’re actually quite nice.

“Madam President,” he hears Theseus say and Newt tenses a little bit before realizing the witch is smiling at them both. “I’m glad to see you… This is my little brother, Newt.”

“It is a pleasure, Mr. Scamander,” she grins, shaking Newt’s hand. “I’m Seraphina Picquery.”

Despite of Picquery’s aura of authority, Newt can see she’s a good, although strict person.

“The pleasure is mine.”

“And where happens to be the grumpy Director?” Theseus says, making Picquery chuckle behind her drink.

“That stubborn, workaholic man must be at MACUSA,” she huffs. “But don’t worry, he’ll come. He knows I’ll tear him apart if he doesn’t.”

“Graves needs to learn how to relax once in a while,” Theseus nods at some unspoken comment Picquery is directing at him. “But you must admit he’s doing an effort lately, he smiles more often.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good sign. It so weird to see him… like that I don’t know what to make of it yet.”

Of course Newt doesn’t know Mr. Graves therefore he shouldn’t have an opinion on the matter, but it’s difficult for him to believe that a wizard could be that grumpy all the time.

They must be just joking, right?

Well… If they are or not, that just makes him a little more inclined not to meet the man.

With Newt’s record of getting himself in trouble it’s more than obvious he wouldn’t get along with a wizard like him.

***

Newt gets to dance with Theseus, Tina and Queenie and finally can say he’s having a good time when Tina returns with a glass of wine in her hand and mutters: “So he did come.”

“Who?”

“My boss.”

Since they are so far from the main entrance, Newt feels with safe enough to stare, because even though he doesn’t want to meet him, he’s very much curious at this point.

He immediately regrets doing so because the wizards he sees, it’s his wizard.

The one that probably hates him right now.

But he doesn’t have to be the Director of Magical Security… Newt’s probably looking at some random MACUSA’s worker, perhaps an ill-tempered auror (he was after all too insistent on the permits) but he cannot be the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

Newt cannot be that unlucky.

“I thought Mr. Graves was not coming,” an auror… Lopez, if Newt remembers well, joins them.

“He doesn’t look pleased to be here,” Tina adds and Newt wants to disappear in that instant.

He humiliated Percival Graves twice, he even stole his scarf!

Well… not like that, but still.

He’s definitely going to get arrested.

“That’s not going to happen, sweetie. I can assure you, there’s absolutely no reason to fret,” Queenie’s voice is reassuring, calm.

But it doesn’t help him.

“Newt, are you alright?” That must be Tina’s hand on his shoulder, but he doesn’t turn around to see.

Graves hasn’t seen him, he can get out of there.

“I’m tired, I’ll see you all tomorrow,” he mumbles, already heading to the entrance trying to be discreet, although it’s difficult because he keeps bumping into everyone that gets in his way.

At least Graves is already distracted talking with Theseus and Picquery.

Too bad he needs to get out of the place to apparate away.

He looks over his shoulder only to see Picquery dancing with a girl and Theseus having a discussion with a general.

There’s no sign of Graves. Newt tries not to worry and apologizes to a girl that wanted to talk with him.

“I’m in a hurry, I’m really sorry!”

He turns around so quickly he collides with something that feels like a hard, weird wall but he blinks his eyes open to realize he just bumped into Percival Graves.

The Director grins at him, putting a hand over his shoulder.

“Trying to run away?” He says and to Newt’s surprise he doesn’t seem angry, just… quite amused and a little bit irritated by the situation.

Which is good, right?

Newt wants to say something… anything, but he’s too flustered at the moment to speak.

“Before anything else happens, allow me to finally introduce myself,” Graves smirks offering his hand. “I’m Percival Graves. It really is a pleasure, Newt Scamander.”

“How do you-” he stops himself to ask a much important question: “Are you going to arrest me?”

“No.”

Newt gets really surprised by his quick response; he seems sincere.

Still nervous, he looks over his shoulder to see that Theseus hasn’t noticed anything.

“So your brother doesn’t know about what happened between us,” Graves comments, looking at the same spot Newt is staring at. He has such a way of saying it though, like it’s something… more.

“Of course not,” Newt narrows his eyes, but quickly stops glaring to blush just as he feels a hand on his waist. It’s not an uncomfortable feeling… he must admit.

“And you don’t want him to know,” it’s not a question, although Newt still shakes his head.

Graves takes a step closer and Newt’s not sure why his heart keep beating into his chest like it wants to get out of it.

“I won’t tell him.”

Newt feels the relief spreading quickly and he looks back at the Director with a smile that the other doesn’t hesitate to return.

But then, Graves expression changes; it’s an intense stare that sparkles with determination and a hint of vulnerability.

“I won’t tell him if you dance with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

There’s a heat spreading from his cheeks towards his neck; Newt looks at the man in front of him trying to figure out what he really wants.

Because it doesn’t seem like he hates him; those dark eyes are staring back at him with such an intensity Newt is not sure he knows how to interpret.

“Alright,” he mumbles, hoping his brother is still distracted enough. “I’ll dance with you.”

An unmistakable spark of triumph glimmers inside Graves’ eyes before he tightens the grip he has on Newt’s waist and pulls him even closer to him.

“And I thought you’d run away from me again,” the Director whispers against his ear, making Newt shiver from head to toe. “As you always do.”

Newt forgets his nervousness for a second just to glare in the auror’s direction, not noticing he’s being led to the center of the room. And because it’s Percival Graves the one that’s been leading, everyone is moving out of their way without hesitation.

“That’s not true!” He says, almost outraged and he grows even more irritated when he sees the amusement in Graves’ eyes.

“It is,” he assures, taking one of Newt’s free hands and intertwining their fingers together; the music starts and the magizoologist finds himself following the Director’s lead as if he had many times before. “But you can prove me wrong by not doing it this time.”

It feels like a trap somehow, but Newt cannot figure out why yet.

“What do you think of New York so far?” Newt gets a little bit startled by the way Graves leans forward, eyes completely focused on him as he asks that question.

“I… I like it,” he replies, feeling oddly flustered suddenly, he looks away for a moment. “Although I haven’t had the time to see much of it.”

“I can show you the city,” Graves offers immediately. “I’ll be your guide. We can have dinner in one of my favorite restaurants… I promise you won’t regret it.”

“But I–I thought you were too busy working on Grindelwald’s case…”

“I’m not… Well I am, but I can make an exception for you,” he assures, grinning from ear to ear, making Newt’s heart jump into his chest.

“I thought you were going to arrest me,” he says instead of answering the question.

Graves chuckles.

“I know, I told you I wasn’t going to, although you don’t seem to believe me,” he comments amused. “I even thought about giving you all the permits you need.”

That sounds too good to be true.

“Really?”

“Really,” Graves smirks while he twirls Newt back into his arms and the magizoologist realizes some of the couples around them have stopped dancing in order to watch them.

“You’re not going to take my creatures away, are you?” Newt trembles at the mere thought, feeling more comfortable as the music changes into a much calmer pace.

Now both of Graves’ hands are on his waist and Newt puts his around the Director’s neck out of instinct. They’re so close.

“I would never take those creatures away from you, Mr. Scamander.”

“You promise?”

“I swear,” the auror says and Newt believes him. He suddenly feels more relaxed into his arms and starts to enjoy the heat that’s coming from the Director’s warm body. “You can come to my office tomorrow… So I can give you the permits.”

Finally, Newt smiles back and he thinks he can see two red dots on Graves’ cheeks; it must be because of the dancing.

“I’ll be there,” he says… Besides, he has a scarf he needs to return.

“Mr. Graves, I see you finally met my little brother,” Newt almost jumps at the sound of Theseus’ voice. He doesn’t, but he moves away from the Director.

“I just did,” the other auror confirms and smiles even though he doesn’t look at all pleased for the interruption.

“Well… if you don’t mind, it’s been hours since I danced with Newt so…” he says even though he’s already taking the magizoologist by the hand and yanking him away from Graves.

“I don’t mind,” he says and then he looks back at Newt with a grin on his face. “Please don’t forget about tomorrow, Mr. Scamander.”

“I won’t, Mr. Graves.”

“What’s gonna happen tomorrow, little one?” Theseus asks, curious.

“He promised to give me permits for my creatures!” Newt beams.

“For all of them?”

“Yes!”

“Oh… I see.”

***

The tables are set; there are five of them, each one big enough for at least thirty people to sit. Newt’s place is between his brother and Tina, next to her is Queenie and a couple of aurors. Graves is sitting a couple of seats ahead, at Picquery’s right.

Newt doesn’t see him, until Theseus starts to narrow his eyes in his direction.

“He’s looking at you, Newt. Why is he looking at you?”

“In his defense, Mr. Scamander… I think he’s not the only one,” Queenie points out, ignoring the way Tina nudges her ribs.

Newt looks around, noticing the others for the first time. He starts to feel uncomfortable.

“And why–”

“Because Mr. Graves never dances at celebrations, sweetie.”

“But he danced with me!”

“Exactly,” this time, it’s Tina the one that answers, sighing. She sees out of the corner of her eye how Theseus start to get suspicious.

“Although,” Queenie adds with a mischievous grin on her face. “It could also be because you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, honey.”

Newt giggles, not because he believes the compliment but because Queenie always tries to cheer him up.

“I’m serious. You look fantastic,” she insists. Then, after a couple of seconds, adds: “We can ask Mr. Graves if you don’t believe me.”

“Queenie!” Tina scolds, before taking her glass of wine.

What does Graves had to do with that? Besides, it’s not like he cares about what Newt is wearing.

“Or we can just eat in peace,” his brother says, doing that weird expression he always does whenever he has a particularly strong headache.


	5. Chapter 5

Theseus wanted to keep him company during his visit to MACUSA, sadly Picquery sent him a letter that same morning to inform him he was going to be needed.

That’s the main reason why his brother has been grumpy the whole morning. He’s not sure what to think of Graves, which only makes Newt feel more nervous about the whole thing.

Finally, as he sees Newt’s concerned expression, Theseus sighs: “Although I don’t think he’s going to take your creatures away. He’s strict, but not cruel.”

The magizoologist nods, looking at the clock and deciding he still has time to finish his cup of Earl Grey.

“And if he makes you feel… uncomfortable, you just have to send me a note, okay? I’ll in Madam President’s office.”

“Of course, ‘Seus,” he mumbles, convincing himself that everything’s going to be fine.

***

The first person he sees, it’s Tina. She’s hurriedly talking to Fontaine about something, but she stops cold whe she finds him walking towards MACUSA.

“What are you doing here, Newt?”

Oh right… he never told her.

“Mr. Graves wanted me to meet him in his office this morning… so he can give me the permits for my creatures.”

Tina narrows her eyes, she looks back at the hallway and then back at him. Next to her, Fontaine smirks.

“He’s planning on giving you the permits for all your creatures?” Tina says again, like she’s trying to process the information carefully.

Newt nods, feeling a little weird, looking at Fontaine’s amused grin.

“You danced with him,” he says. It’s not a question, but Newt feels the need to confirm it anyway. “Well… Everybody’s talking about that.”

“Why?”

“It’s not something you have to worry about, trust me,” Fontaine insists, purposely ignoring Tina’s glare.

“I wouldn’t want to be late–”

“I’ll take you to his office,” Tina says, but before she can do anything else, a witch with long blonde hair, appears out of nowhere, looking very excited.

“Do you need to get to Mr. Graves office?” She blurts out, taking Newt’s hand and yanking him away from Tina. “I’ll take you!”

Fontaine and Tina roll their eyes at the same time.

“Natalie, you’re waisting your time, boss is not into you!”

The woman blushes, casts a single cloud that apparates right over Fontaine’s head; he’s not quick enough to stop the rain.

“That’s not your business!” She yells back and Newt thinks that… Maybe they would make a lovely couple, if Mr. Graves wanted.

He wonders if the Director is already seeing someone else.

The nervousness comes back when Natalie knocks at the office door. She fixes her hair before walking inside, Newt follows her, feeling shy out of the sudden.

Although the Director seems pretty much focused on whatever he’s reading and Newt starts to worry that Graves might have forgotten about it.

“Mr. Graves… Sir, Mr…” Newt smiles when she looks at him, like she’s doing it for the first time; it really seems the woman didn’t actually care who was Newt before bringing him to Graves’ office.

“Mr. Scamander,” he helps her. “I… actually–”

He doesn’t get to say anything else; his name it’s enough to make Graves look up at him.

The Director grins from ear to ear and he quickly stands a few feet from Newt.

“I was waiting for you,” he says with a spark in his eyes that makes Newt flustered.

“I–I brought back your scarf,” he blurts out, hanging it to him, although Graves doesn’t seem like he wants it back.

“Keep it,” the Director takes Newt’s hand in both of his. “I would like for you to have something mine.”

Bewildered, Newt blinks twice, before blushing bright red. “But I can’t accept–”

“Please, I insist,” Graves smirks again and the magizoologist thinks that’s better to accept the gift, after all, he doesn’t want to upset someone that’s about to help him.

“Alright… Thank you.”

“Fontaine was right,” the mumbles of Natalie make them both look back at her.

“I didn’t know you were there, Simons, what do you need?” Graves says, still holding Newt’s hand.

Natalie looks from him to Newt and then… sighs, sounding defeated.

“Nothing, Sir. I was already leaving actually.”

Once the door is closed again, Graves turns to look at Newt.

“I’d like to meet your creatures first.”

Newt bits his bottom lip, already thinking about all that could go wrong… What if he decides not to give him the permits and–

“I’m not going to take your creatures away, Mr. Scamander,” Graves assures, like he’s listening to Newt’s deepest fears. He strokes his cheek before adding: “I promised, didn’t I?”

Newt looks back at those dark eyes of his, catching a glimpse of a warm, soft emotion.

So he smiles shyly before guiding Graves into his case.

***

It’s goes quite well actually. Of course the Director has a couple of surprises when he sees certain creatures he considers 'dangerous’ but since he had already met Nancy, the others don’t seem much of problem to him.

He also listens patiently to Newt whenever the magizoologist tries to explain why magical creatures can’t be considered dangerous.

“I know it’s part of their instinct,” the Director says, pushing a particularly messy curl off Newt’s eyes and the magizoologist has to stop himself from blushing. “But they can’t hurt people because they’re afraid or they’re in pain and you know that.”

Newt nods, knowing he’s actually not that wrong.

“I always keep them inside the case, I woul let anyone get hurt or–”

“I’m worried about you,” the Director says, surprising him. “I know you’re an expert and you can take care of yourself, but just… be careful, okay?”

And Newt does, feeling warm inside.

***

Back in Graves’ office, when he finishes signing the last of the permits, Newt catches the Director staring at him intently.

He doesn’t look away when he notices Newt looking back, instead a wide grin quirks up the corner of his lips.

“It’s not that bad, isn’t it?” Graves leans forward, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“What?”

“Following the rules for once. Must be new to you,” Newt realizes quickly that the Director of Magical Security is actually just teasing him.

Newt giggles; a bubble sensation spreading up his chest and escaping from his mouth in the form of a chuckle. His cheeks are burning.

He tries to punch him on the shoulder playfully, but Graves catches his hand in the air, pulling him towards the door.

“Come, let’s get us something to eat.”

“Great idea, Graves. I’m starving.” Theseus says, storming inside the office before they could get out. He steps in between the two and puts an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

The Director doesn’t look so happy anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them go to MACUSA’s cafeteria where they catch everyone’s attention; the aurors in particular seem to be very curious about what’s going on.

Newt’s considerably more relaxed in Graves presence, of course it helps the man just gave him all the permits he needed for his creatures, but it’s also because he’s starting to realize that Graves could be strict, but he’s an excellent person.

Even though right now he doesn’t seem particularly pleased; Newt wonders if that has something to do with his brother, since they both haven’t stopped glaring at each other since they sat at the table.

Maybe they’re just too tense because of Grindelwald’s case.

“So you gave Newt permits for all his creatures,” Theseus comments, not at all interested in the sandwich he just ordered.

Graves smiles, a gesture that’s all teeth and Newt thinks it looks more like a wampus baring his teeth than an actual smile.

“Yes.”

“I’ve taking care of Newt my whole life,” Theseus retorts, clearly not at all pleased with that simple response. “He doesn’t need another guardian.”

“I don’t plan to be his guardian,” Graves snarls, startling Newt.

“Don’t be like that, ‘Seus!” He says. “Mr. Graves is my friend.”

Theseus looks amused for some reason.

“Of course he wants to be your friend, little one,” he snorts. “Well… Honestly Graves, good luck with that. You’ll need it. Doesn’t mean I approve of this though.”

“Could you please stop talking in riddles?” Newt frowns.

“I’m not, little one. Graves wants to be your  _friend_ … He can try if he really wants that.”

“But he’s already my friend!” Newt says which is somehow not the right thing to do because Graves suddenly looks like he’s in pain.

Theseus seems to be having the time of his life.

“There’s nothing to worry about then,” his older brother chuckles.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you,” Graves grins suddenly. He tells them he has to see the President, but he kisses Newt’s back of the hand before he walks away. “I’ll see you later, Newt.”

It’s the first time the Director uses his given name and it makes Newt all flustered and red, especially after that kiss.

Theseus smile has vanished completely.

***

Tina returns to her office, looking exhausted and very irritated. She groans, making both Queenie and Newt look up at her.

“I know, Teenie, but it’ll pass,” Queenie says and sometimes Newt wishes she didn’t reply to thoughts because it’s very difficult for him to understand that way.

“They’re children!” Tina complains and finally says it out loud, although Newt still has no clue what she’s talking about.

“Who?” Newt decides to ask, because it’s the only way he’d get some information.

“Graves and Scamander,” Tina frowns. “It’s like they don’t want to agree on anything on purpose; Picquery is gonna kill them both.”

“I think you should talk to them, honey,” Queenie smiles at him, touching him gently on the back of his hand.

“Please, Newt. We won’t get anything done if you don’t,” Tina almost begs, already rubbing her temples.

“But why would I–”

“Because this is about you, sweetie,” Queenie cuts him off, winking at him when Newt frowns in confusion. “Your brother is… reluctant to let you go. He’s very protective of you.”

Newt rolls his eyes. All this just because he mentioned Graves was his friend?

“Not exactly, but I guess you’re in the right direction. Better talk to them though,” the legilimens insists.

He still feels a little bit shy around Graves so he decides to talk to his brother first, once they got back to the flat.

There’s a knock on the door that almost makes Tina jump from her chair. She moves her wand for the door to open, mumbling something about how much she doesn’t want to see those two at the moment.

But instead of a person, a book about Zouwus floats inside to land softly over Newt’s lap.

“It’s a gift from Mr. Graves!” He says happily. “I’m so glad we’re friends now.”

Tina pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

“This is going to be a long week,” she tells to her sister because Newt has lost interest in them, too focused on the book to pay attention to anything else.


End file.
